Known moderation systems are oftentimes configured to filter and flag content from one source of information. This enables moderation systems to be uniquely configured based on the source of the information. Other known moderation systems are configured to filter and flag information from multiple information sources. However, these known moderation systems are configured to process only structured information generated from the sources.
For example, some information sources (e.g., the Department of Homeland Security and the National Oceanic and Atmospheric Administration) generate information according to a Common Alerting Protocol (“CAP”) format. This protocol defines a template for classifying information included within alerts that includes clearly labeled data fields that specify an urgency of an alert, a severity of an alert, a category of an alert, and a certainty of an alert. The protocol also defines how geographic locations associated with the alert are to be specified (e.g., by latitude and longitude). Similarly, other information sources may structure information according to a Specific Area Message Encoding (“SAME”) format or a Commercial Mobile Alert System (“CMAS”).
Current moderation systems use the predefined formats/templates of the information sources to effectively identify relevant information. For example, known moderation systems include algorithms that search for information labeled in CAP data fields (e.g., urgency, severity, certainty, and category) to determine how to score and route the information. These known algorithms are effective because the information is received in a known format.
However, these known moderation algorithms are ineffective processing unstructured information because there is no defined data format that identifies the importance of the information. As a result, known moderation systems disregard unstructured information. There accordingly exists a need to provide moderation of unstructured information.